From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown
From the Notebooks of a Middle School Princess: Royal Crown is the fourth volume of the middle grade series sequel to the Princess Diaries Series by Meg Cabot. It was released in 2018. Book Description Olivia Grace Clarisse Mignonette Harrison should be having fun. Her best friend is visiting from America, her sister's royal coronation is only three days away (first coronation of a female ruler in two centuries), and she even has a new boyfriend who is actually a very smart and charming prince! But it's hard to celebrate when her royal cousins are scheming to take over the throne. And with everyone running around, Olivia and her friends have been saddled with royal babysitting duties. Then, to make matters worse, Olivia's snobby cousin Luisa insists on gossiping about her, especially about things that should be personal... It's none of her business whether Prince Khalil and Olivia have kissed or note! When did growing up royal get so complicated?! Timeline Begins on Monday, December 28, 2015 and concludes on Friday, January 1, 2016. Plot Summary Nishi is visiting Genovia for Mia's coronation in 2 days. Luisa, who is now dating Roger (though all they ever do is fight), is also staying at the palace while her grandmother, Bianca Ferrari, is in Biarritz for the holidays. Rocky rushes into Olivia's room to tell her that the Robe of State and Royal Crown have arrived back at the palace after being sent out for cleaning. The girls and Rocky try on the crown while Mia and Grandmère watch. Mia is delivered a cease and desist order from Prince René to stop the coronation, which he also sent to all the news stations. His order says that he believes that his son, Morgan Alberto, has a better claim to the throne as they have recently had him take a DNA test and his test came back a 99% match with Rosagunde. Everyone is shocked and Grandmère is outraged as René is not even a Renaldo, who have always ruled Genovia. Mia is confused how René could have even compared the DNA as Rosagunde is buried in a crypt in the royal cemetery. At dinner Luisa gets in trouble for checking her phone for messages from Roger while Olivia quietly excuses herself to take a phone call from Prince Khalil. He tells her that he heard about René, but Olivia assures him that the royal lawyers are on it. Khalil tells Olivia that he brought her a present back from Paris, where he has been visiting his grandmother, and says goodbye. With the twins' nanny gone until the coronation and many visitors coming in for the event, Nishi suggests to Olivia that they start a royal babysitting business to make some extra money, mainly so that Nishi can get a cell phone to call her trouble-maker boyfriend, Dylan. Luisa reveals to Nishi that Olivia and Khalil have not kissed and that Olivia has never had her period, though Olivia is concerned for Luisa as she seems to have her period every three days based on how often she asks everyone for tampons. They decide to use a code word, "shells," for their period so that they can talk about it without anyone knowing. Luisa and Nishi assume that Khalil's gift to Olivia will be a kiss, even though Olivia finds this unlikely. Nishi makes up a flyer for their babysitting business which Luisa joins in on and Grandmère decides to be their business manager. Mia agrees to let them watch the twins and Lana, who is visiting for the coronation, asks them to watch her daughter Purple Iris as well. Rocky asks to join the team as a babysitter and Mia informs them that they will have to watch their cousin Morgan as well, which upsets Olivia as he is trying to steal the throne. When Morgan arrives he is rude to everyone and spends all of his time on the phone until Luisa convinces him to go out to the pool. When Frank will not stop crying unless he is being sung to Luisa decides to call Victorine to come over as she knows all of Boris P's songs. Knowing that Victorine will bring Marguerite, Nadia, and Princess Komiko as well as Prince Gunther, Luisa tries to use the extra hands as an excuse to sneak out and be with Roger, which Grandmère sees right through, though she tells her that Roger is welcome to come over and help babysit. Khalil texts Olivia to ask if he can come over and she tells him about the babysitting, hoping to dissuade him from the madhouse, but he still wants to join. Khalil greets Olivia very formally, as Nishi is watching. Victorine is able to sing baby Frank to sleep, but only if she continues singing. Khalil lets Purple Iris brush his hair, her favorite activity. Olivia has to excuse herself for a bit for a dress fitting for the coronation, where she will be carrying Mia's train. When she returns to the pool Roger and Luisa are missing, having gone to the kitchen to get food, which Olivia finds suspect as Luisa is constantly on a diet. Grandmère sends Olivia and Khalil to look for them. After they get distracted trying to slide in the hall of portraits but realize they need socks so they go upstairs to get some but Olivia realizes something is wrong. The door to Mia and Michael's bedroom is closed, even though it is supposed to be left open during the day. Olivia listens at the door and hears Luisa giggling so she storms in to find Luisa jumping on the bed wearing the royal crown posing for photos that Roger is taking. When Luisa sees Olivia she stops so suddenly that the crown almost falls to the ground, but Khalil catches it. Olivia is furious and yells at Roger and Luisa, insisting that she be given the phone to delete all of the photos (in exchange for not telling Mia and Phillipe) and has them sent home in separate cars. Khalil suggests that Olivia should still tell Mia and compliments her on her handling of the situation, saying it reminded him of Rosagunde. Olivia lies to the group when they return that Luisa got sick and Roger volunteered to take her home. Khalil kisses Olivia on the cheek as he leaves and tells her that he will have to give her her gift soon or it will be ruined. Mia, Michael, Phillipe, René, and Bella return from court. René and Bella take Morgan out to dinner and Mia explains that the case has been moved up to the Genovian Supreme Court so it will still be another day before they have a verdict. Due to the bad news Olivia decides not to tell them about Luisa, but they find out at dinner anyway as Luisa had already had time to post a photo to Instagram before Olivia caught her. Grandmère insists that they call both Luisa and Roger's parents but Olivia tells them that she caught them and already told them off. Mia is touched at Olivia's defending her, but Grandmère insists that they still call their parents and ensure they are punished - insisting that Luisa should not attend the coronation, which Mia agrees to. Olivia feels awful, knowing that Luisa was looking forward to the coronation, but Nishi reminds her that she is not the one that did anything wrong - Luisa is. Luisa texts Olivia and tells her that she hates her and Olivia apologizes but tells her she shouldn't have posted any pictures online. Luisa tells Olivia that she is a stick and everyone thinks so, including Khalil, and that he told Roger he is going to break up with her but she is a stick who has never been kissed or had her shells. Olivia knows that Luisa is lying but is still concerned. In the morning Olivia tells Nishi about everything but Nishi tells her to ignore Luisa, however she takes Olivia's phone and will not let her text Khalil. When they leave Olivia's room Morgan and Purple Iris are waiting outside their door and Morgan asks them to babysit again. Olivia doesn't want to but Nishi wants the money so they agree. Morgan asks if Gunther can come over again, so Olivia suggests inviting Khalil as well, but Nishi won't let her text him. They spend the day watching the films of Mia's life. Olivia worries that Khalil has not text her and starts to worry that Luisa was right. René and Bella pick up Morgan and after they leave Mia gets the news from the Supreme Court - Morgan has no claim to the throne. Lilly explains that royal blood has only ever been a part of the factors that go into who inherits the throne and since Renaldos have always ruled they will continue to rule. Additionally, since René broke into Rosagunde's crypt he did not win himself any favor with the court for defiling her grave. René will have to pay a fee to avoid going to jail for his actions. Khalil calls Olivia, having heard about the ruling, and asks if she is mad at him. Olivia tells him that she thought he was mad at her, but Khalil tells her that he saw Gunther had posted photos at her house that day and he was not inviting, giving him a reason to think that she was angry while she had no reason to think that he was. Olivia tells him about what Luisa says and Khalil tells her that Luisa got the drama she wanted before telling her he has to go as his mother is calling and he will see her at the coronation. Francesca brings Olivia her dress for the coronation, but Olivia realizes she has started her period. She goes to Grandmère's room and tells her and Grandmère is happy for her and tells her there are supplies for her under the sink. Olivia is disappointed that she doesn't feel like more of a woman but Grandmère tells her that having your period is not what makes you a woman - life is. Nishi finds out about Olivia's period and can't talk about anything else. René and Bella skip out of town without settling their babysitting tab, though Morgan leaves a thank you note. Mia pays for all of their babysitting, as well as for the twins. Mia is coronated and René, Bella, and Morgan attend the ceremony after Morgan refused to leave. Bianca Ferrari forces Luisa to apologize and Olivia accepts, but Luisa insists sincerely that she is very sorry and asks if they can be friends again. Olivia is surprised, as she never really considered them friends, but she accepts. Olivia lowers her voice and, just to Luisa, asks for a tampon, which shocks Luisa. Olivia laughs and tells her to forget it before thanking Bianca and Luisa for coming and inviting them into the tea room. As they walk away Olivia hears Bianca tell Luisa that Olivia behaves how a real princess should. Khalil steps out and is impressed that Olivia and Luisa are friends again and that Olivia forgave her, but Olivia tells him that she saw him standing there and just wanted to end the conversation. Khalil gives Olivia a small box, her gift from Paris. Olivia shakes it to try and guess what it is, but Khalil tells her not to as she will break it. Olivia opens the box to reveal 6 perfect macarons. He starts to list the flavors but Olivia leans forward and kisses him on the lips. Khalil asks why she did that and Olivia tells him it was to say thank you, which Khalil assumes is for the macarons but Olivia means for his friendship. Olivia kisses Khalil again and he kisses her back. Continuity René and Bella's child is initially said to be a girl while Bella was pregnant, though it is possible that the scans were wrong. However, Morgan was born in the fall of 2005, which would make him 10 at the time of this story, but he is stated to be 8. Even with the new continuity of Rocky's age where he is down-graded a whole year (or two, depending on the book), Morgan should only be a year and a half younger than Rocky, which would make him at least 9.Category:Middle School